Shattered
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: "As the chipped cup shattered on the floor, so did Gold's heart." Gold's feelings about Belle's loss of memory. Whale's feelings for Ruby, and Hooks deception of Belle. Rumbelle, RedWhale, CaptainBeauty and CaptainSwan. Rated T for possible violence. May change back to K
1. Crackle in the Flames

As the chipped cup shattered on the floor, so did Gold's heart. He had been trying so hard with Belle. All he wanted was for her to remember, but everything he did seemed to only be making things worse.

He had kissed her while she was asleep because the stupid desperate man inside him made him believe that maybe, just maybe, true love's kiss would return her memory. But it didn't, all it did was make Belle even more scared of him, make her dislike him even more.

All of this was because of Hook. Gold hate him with a passion. First Hook took away his wife, and now Belle. Lovely, sweet, innocent Belle.

Maybe Hook forgot that the only thing keeping Gold from murdering him was Belle. And now that she didn't remember him he could kill Hook without a second thought. But blasted Charming had to ask him, "What would Belle want you to do?" He completely ruined Gold's plans. He was finally going to kill Hook, and then he was reminded that Belle believed, or at least she used to- that there was still good in him, and he couldn't prove her wrong.

He pounded his fist onto the table and then raked his fingers through his hair. He stood up and began pacing the floor. He was restless, angry, upset. He felt so stupid. He should have waited. He should have tried to find a way for Belle to come with him to find Bae. All she had talked about was finding him and becoming a 'real' family. He wiped a tear away as he remembered how excited Belle had been at the idea of meeting Bae. She didn't care that she was probably around the same age as him, she still wanted to be a motherly figure for him. Now she didn't even remember who she was, let alone the lost son of a man she didn't remember anymore.

He paced some more and threw some things against the wall. Then he made his way over to a desk where he searched for a pen and paper. Sitting down in his leather chair he opened the notebook an penned out his feelings for the first time in his life.

When he was finished he crumpled the paper and threw it into the roaring fire. As he watched it crackle and pop and then burn away, he realized that he was going to have to work on putting the pieces back together of his shattered heart and returning his precious Belle's memories.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Gold couldn't sleep that night and decided he would drive around Storybrooke to try and ease his troubled mind.

He turned the radio on and off and then on again, flipping the channels until he heard the beginning of Adele's Turning Tables, and decided to listen to the rest.

"Close enough to start a war. All that I have is on the floor."

He could relate to that, all he had was on the floor in the form of his shattered, enchanted, chipped cup. It had been a chance to return her memory and she destroyed it.

"So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables."

He shook his head rapidly at what the song made him feel. He would try to rescue Belle, but she was just hurting him, and if he couldn't find a way to return her memory, she most certainly would desert him, for she didn't love him. Didn't remember him.

He turned off the radio by pushing down the button violently and almost snapping it off in the process. He drove around and around until he was nearly out of gas. He went back home and attempted to go to sleep, but sleep would not come.

He stood, stretched and went to the kitchen where he made himself a mug of warm milk with honey and cinnamon. Belle had adored the drink when he made it for her that night she awoke with nightmares about- Gold forced his thoughts to halt. He did not want to think about the horrid nightmares Belle endured after being imprisoned. It made him sick to think about it.

He stirred some Splenda into his milk and took a sip. He winced as the aftertaste settled on his tongue. He hated the disgusting stuff Belle had insisted on having after Ruby had introduced it her

"It is sweet like sugar, but has zero calories!" She had exclaimed as she tossed the yellow bag into their cart at the grocery store. He had protested, but Belle insisted so he caved in and had only been buying Splenda since then. Right now he wished that he had secretly bought some sugar, because the nasty Splenda aftertaste was still on his tongue.

Gold stood and put the red ceramic cup into the sink. Since he was awake he decided to do the rest of the dishes too. When that was finished he still could not sleep so he plugged his camera into the television to watch home videos. There were only three on the whole machine. The first was a tour of his pawn shop, the second was a video that Henry had made with Gold's camera when he was searching for evidence that his fairytale book was real life. Gold smiled at the antics of Henry. He actually quite liked the child, now that he began to think about it. Although he could be annoying, he was stubborn and Gold respected that. At some moments, Henry even slightly reminded Gold of himself.

Gold clicked on the third video absent mind-idly, forgetting what it was about.

He was leaning against the counter at the Pawn shop and Belle was taking the video.

"What's today?" She asked, and he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"My birthday." He had responded, shyly glancing up at the camera and then back at the ground. He always had been camera shy.

"Mmmhmmm." Belle said. "And, what is special about this birthday?"

Gold sighed. "There's nothing special about it. If you're trying to get me to tell you how old I am, you're out of luck, Dearie."

Belle laughed and then playfully punched his shoulder with the camera-free hand.

"Rumple!" She exclaimed.

"It's the first birthday we've spent together!"

She jostled the camera around, blurring the video for a moment. When it came back into focus she was standing next to Gold and pointing the camera at them.

"Goodbye everyone!" She waved and then, because she thought the camera was off, leaned over and kissed Gold.

"I love you Rumple. You better not be a grouch on your birthday!"

He had laughed and kissed the top of her head. Then, noticing that the red light on the camcorder was still flashing, he took it from Belle and turned it off.

He sighed at the memory. It had only been a few weeks ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. And in a way, it was a lifetime ago, before the dream of a perfect life had shattered.

** A/N Ok, how was that? I was thinking for next chapter maybe some Ruby/ Dr. Whale scenes. I really enjoyed their interaction in the last episode. Also I'm curious about Cora and Gold. That was just disturbing when she kissed him. **


	3. Love Advice from the Loveless

Doctor Whale paced back and forth nervously in front of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. It was five minutes past opening time and he still hasn't arrived. "Where could he be?" Whale said, as he again took a look around to see if Gold would appear. "Where's who, Dearie?" Gold asked, tapping his cane next to Whale to get his attention. Whale turned and looked at Gold. "Oh good. It's you. I wanted to catch you before you went to the hospital and I know you always check on the shop before-" Whale realized he was rambling and trailed off. Gold sighed. "Listen Whale. I have gone through quite enough in the last few days and I do not have the time to waste trying to figure out what people want from me, so spit it out."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How did you know you were in love with Belle?"

Gold looked taken aback, apparently that was not what he expected to hear from the Doctor.

"Well, because she infuriated me and infatuated me at the same time, she understood who I was-who I am, even when I don't." Gold paused wondering why exactly he had shared this with someone. He never shared anything with _anyone_ he sometimes didn't even share his feelings with Belle.

"Why exactly, do you need to know?" He asked Whale, leaning heavily on his cane.

Whale looked up. "Listen Gold, I know that the last few days have been really hard for you, and that's why I'm coming to you now when normally I wouldn't. Lately my arm and my conscience have caused me so much pain, I wanted to end my own life to escape the hopelessness that I was feeling. But then a friend who understood showed me that I didn't have to let these things overtake me. She related to me in a way that no one else could, and I am starting to have feelings for her but I don't know what to do about it . I don't feel _worthy_ of her. If that makes any sense."

Gold felt a pang in his heart at Whale's words. Unworthy. Exactly how he had felt about Belle when he first realized he was falling in love with her.

Whale continued, "I feel like an unworthy monster."

Gold closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hide his pain from Whale. When he reopened them he took a deep breath and said, "Listen Victor, if you have feelings for the girl you need to tell her. You can't wait for the timing to be right, or you may lose her forever."

"Thank you." Whale replied, placing a hand on Gold's shoulder and then said softly, "Somewhere in there, she still remembers you, still loves you. Don't give up on her, you have to be patient."

After Whale left Gold heaved a heavy sigh. Patience was not one of his strong suits.

Whale sat nervously twisting his hands in a booth at Granny's diner. He was waiting for Ruby who was just getting off of work.

When she passed by him she smiled and stopped to talk for a minute. "Hey Vic." She said with a smile. "You look well." Whale swallowed hard.

"Ruby, you want to sit down for a second? I'd like to talk to you for a minute if that's alright."

"Sure thing." She replied, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

She sat down next to him and his heart began racing a mile a minute. With a sudden burst of confidence he began. "Listen Ruby, ever since our talk I just can't get you out of my head. You understand me more than anyone else ever has and I want to get to know you better."

There was a long pause in which Whale's heart almost stopped. Why had he listened to heartsick Gold? He should have waited until he felt the timing was right.

The silence was broken by a squeal from Ruby as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you felt it too. I was too afraid to say anything to you because I thought, you know, like you're a really smart doctor and stuff and I'm...a Werewolf. Not exactly a match made in heaven."

Whale took hold of her manicured hand in his. "It could be. Who knows, look at Belle and Gold. They are complete opposites and they seemed pretty happy, until you know, the whole getting shot and losing her memory thing." Seeing the look on her face he added, "But that won"t happen to us!" Ruby laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I always liked you." She laughed."

"Really?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No." She said truthfully. "I thought you were a sleaze and a dirtbag after the way you treated Mary Margaret on your date."

He looked really hurt and then she hurriedly added, "Oh, but we were cursed Vic! You were different then, we all were..." She rested her forehead against his . "You've changed so much, for the better."

He still felt like an unbelievable jerk.

"I apologize for they way I acted toward you back then. Cursed or not cursed it was wrong. I hope you will forgive me."

Ruby nodded.

"There's someone else I need to apologize to." He said, standing up.

"I'll see you later?"

Ruby smiled, "You know where to find me."

Whale knocked three times on Mary Margaret's door and waited for her to open. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He sincerely hoped that David wasn't there. He could do without another punch from the rather strong prince.

Mary Margaret opened the door. "Whale. Hi." she said, and the look on her face said that she wasn't overly pleased to see him, although she was much too nice say so.

"Can I come in?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

Mary's face flushed. "I don't think that's a good idea..." she said. Whale laughed softly.

"I just want to talk M."

She breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Oh, okay, well...Please come in."

She opened the door wider and Whale stepped into her and Emma's humble abode.

Mary Maragret walked over to the stove where a tea pot was whistling.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked Whale. He smiled, "Sure. Thanks."

Mary poured the water over the tea leaves in the cups and waited for it to steep. When it was finsihed she added cream and sugar to hers and left Whale's black. She remembered that was the way he took it because she for one, had been paying attention on their date. She shook her head. That was so long ago. Before they knew they were cursed. Before she found she was married to David.

She brought Whale his cup of tea and sat next to him at the table

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Whale took a gulp of his before replying. "Listen M, this has been killing me for a while. I wanted to apolgize to you. For everything. The way I treated you when we were on a date. I acted like a disgusting jerk, and I didn't even pay for you. And for not calling you after...I just want you to know how sorry I am." He sighed. "I guess it just about goes with everything else I've done in my life."

Mary Margaret took a breath, "Listen Whale, the way you treated me was _wrong, _no woman deserves that. But we were different people then.I know that you are a good man. You always have been. Everyone makes mistakes. I've made quite a few, so I forgive you and I don't want you to be carrying guilt around anymore, understand?"

He nodded slightly and she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a good guy, you know that?"

Just at that moment, David walked through the door and saw his wife and Whale embracing.


	4. Apologies and Lies

David drew back his fist and punched Whale straight in the face.  
Whale's hand instantly went to his nose which was dripping warm sticky blood.  
"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, rushing to Whale's side. "Why would you do such a thing? You didn't even give him a chance to explain."  
She grabbed hold of Whale's arm and led him to the bathroom where he could clean the blood from his face.  
They both returned after Whale had used many tissues and wipes and eventually, when the blood didn't stop running, settled for a clump of toilet paper which he held to his nose and he and Mary Margaret stood in front of David. "Listen," Whale began, "I was here to apologize to M about the way I treated her."  
"_M_?" David scoffed. "You've got a nickname for her? And how, exactly did this apology go? You were trying to win her back and I know you were so don't lie to me. When I walked in, I saw my wife in the arms of another man."  
"You have it all wrong David. Victor doesn't love me, he loves Ruby."  
David's expression changed and Whale look disapprovingly at Mary Margaret. Obviously he hadn't wanted David to know this little tidbit of information.  
David's gaze alternated between Mary and Whale like he was trying to tell if they were lying.  
"Whale. I think you should just leave. I don't know what to believe anymore." David said, stepping aside and motioning for Whale to leave.  
Whale glanced at Mary Margaret who who was glaring at David.  
"I'll see you later."  
David shook his head. "No, you probably won't." He said  
Whale left, closing the door behind him.

That night he and Ruby sat in a booth at Granny's diner eating meatloaf and mashed potatoes.  
"So, how did things go with Snow?" She asked, taking a sip of her diet soda.  
"It went...alright." He said, deciding that he wasn't going to tell Ruby about the whole David-punched-him-in-the-face thing.  
Ruby's eyebrows wrinkled "She did forgive you, right?"  
Whale nodded rapidly.  
"Of course, of course. She was really nice about it." Ruby sighed with relief. "Oh good. I thought she would, but then you looked so worried and then I got worried and..." Ruby trailed off and Whale placed his hand over hers. He looked at her and sighed.  
_It should be illegal to be that beautiful. _He thought to himself as he took her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips.  
"So, I heard Emma and Gold headed out to the real world looking for his son. If I were his son I probably wouldn't want to be found. Especially if my dad was going to take me to a psycho-maniac town like this." Whale said, looking around the diner like he was making sure that the sour pawn shop owner wasn't lurking somewhere in the shadows.  
Ruby smiled when she saw the look on his face.  
"You were looking for Gold, weren't you?" She said, an fake- evil smile spreading across her lips.  
"What? No." Whale denied, looking guiltier by the second.  
"You were afraid he heard you because you're afraid of him, huh?" Ruby asked.  
"I'm not talking about this." Whale joked, shoveling in a massive bite of meatloaf so his mouth was too full to talk.  
"You are a child." She said, to which he replied, "Hey Ruby, you like sea food?" He asked, with a mouth full of food.  
"I know this trick." She said.  
"See? Food!" He opened his mouth so she could she his already-chewed meatloaf.  
"Annnnd, you just proved my point." She said.  
He started laughing and she playfully punched his shoulder.

Belle's eyes fluttered open when she head a noise in her hospital room.  
"Please don't let it be that crazy old man again." She prayed silently.  
When she opened her eyes there was a handsome young man around her age with dark hair and eye that were outlined in black.  
"Ello, Love. Miss me?" He said with a wink.  
"Who are you?" She asked, sitting herself up farther in the bed.  
"Oh no dear, you don't remember? What a shame. It's me Killian. Love of your life, dashing fiancé. None of this rings a bell?"  
Belle shook her head.  
"Apparently every man in this town thinks I was in love with them at some point." She said.  
"Well Love, let's see if I can refresh your memory." He stood up and walked next to her bed, leaning down and kissing her lips.  
She did not resist or scream in terror as she had done when that other man had kissed her, for she had been expecting this kiss.  
The kiss she actually liked, it was much different then the other man's. She actually began to believe that maybe this man really was her fiancé.  
Belle bit her lower lip. "Ok, tell me something only a fiancé would know." She said.  
Hook had to think quick and come up with something on the spot.  
"You have a freckle on your navel to the left of your belly button." He said, remembering something he had seen when the doctor had come in earlier to re-check her ribs.  
Belle lifted her shirt slowly and looked down. Indeed, there it was. A little beauty mark to the left of her belly button.  
Hook leaned down again. "Now you believe me, Love?" He asked.  
She nodded a little half nod and he kissed her again.  
He didn't care if he had feelings for Emma. Revenge against Rumplestiltskin was more important to him. And making the woman Gold loved believe she was in love with Hook himself? Well that was just about the most perfect revenge he could think of at the moment since trying to murder her and removing her memory just didn't seem like enough. Hook wanted to leave Gold more than shattered. He wanted to rip out his heart and then let him live with the pain like Gold had done when he killed Milah.  
"I have to go, Love." He said.  
"But I'll be back." He waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. He smiled as he walked outside into the crisp air.  
Yes, he was going to make Gold more than shattered. He wanted to make him a dead man walking.


	5. Pictures Of a Love Forgotten

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I'M trying to quickly upload it today so any mistakes I will fix later. Please R&R! **

Theday Belle was discharged from the hospital, Hook was there waiting for her. He was rather satisfied with himself and his oh-so clever plan. First he had taken Milah from dear old Rumple, and now he was going to take Belle.  
"Belle, Love, are you hungry? It seems a shame not to celebrate the day you are released from the hospital, and hey we can celebrate my release also. Lets go to Granny's and have a hamburger." Hook said, reaching for his fiance's hand.

_Hamburger_.

For some strange reason, the mention of the food gave Belle a glimpse of a memory, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.  
"Sure." She replied distractedly, still trying to remember why something as strange as a hamburger would trigger a memory.  
"Could we invite Ruby?" she asked after a moment. "Ruby's visited me almost everyday. She said we were best friends and I do really like her. It wouldn't be a bother, would it?"  
Hook debated for a moment. If he didn't let her invite Ruby, Belle might be offended and that would just drive her away from him. He sighed. "I guess so Love, even though I did want to spend some alone time with you." Belle smiled. "I'll call her now, I have her phone number already programmed in my phone." She said cheerily. Hook felt a twinge in his heart. She was so innocent, so luminescent, radiant, the littlest of things excited her and made her happy. He could see why the old crocodile had loved her so much  
_Stop it you fool. You aren't supposed to fall in love with her. This is a mission for revenge._  
Hook reprimanded himself as he and Belle walked to Granny's.

"Okay, bye!" He heard Belle say as she clicked her phone off.  
"She can meet us. And she's bringing her boyfriend!" Belle squealed. "It will be almost like a double date."  
_I remember her being more laid back. When did she turn into a squealing teenage girl?_  
Hook sighed loudly and brushed some of his dark hair from his forehead.  
Belle chattered all the way to Granny's and the entire time they sat waiting for Ruby and her boyfriend.

Hook drowned her out with his own thought of how he was going to weasel his way out of the predicament he was sure to be in when Ruby found out that he and Belle were supposedly engaged. Everyone in town knew how in love Gold and Belle had been, and everyone was going to try and convince Belle that Hook was a horrible man who was lying and deceiving her. He was glad that Rumple was out of town. Even though Belle was afraid of him, he could be charming and believable. He made that poor woman fall in love with him once, he could do it again.

Hook's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ruby and her boyfriend, who Hook was astonished to see, was Dr. Whale.  
"Belle?" Hook whispered in her ear. She turned to him. "What?"  
"There is something you need to know. When I was younger, I committed some crimes and got in one wants you to be with me so they are going to tell you whatever they can to make that happen. You cannot believe them though, Love."  
Belle looked confused, but she nodded slowly.  
"Belle! It's good to see you looking so well!" Ruby exclaimed, giving Belle a hug. When she spotted Hook her arms dropped to her sides. "What's he doing here?" she spat bitterly.  
Hook laughed. "I'd like to ask the same about Dr. Loverboy over there." He tipped his head toward Whale. "Thanks for fixing me up Doc. I'm much obliged."  
Whale rolled his eyes. "I was not your primary doctor, Hook. If I was, you would probably-" He stopped talking when Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder.  
It took everything he had not to nail Hook in the face, but he knew that wouldn't be a good impression upon Ruby.  
"Belle, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."  
Hook glanced at Belle and she knew what she was supposed to say.  
"No thanks Ruby, why don't we just order some food."  
Right that minute, Granny appeared with a pad and pen in her hand.  
"What'll you folks take for drinks?" She asked, pen poised and ready for taking notes.  
Ruby ordered sweet iced tea for her and Belle and the men ordered sodas.  
Everyone was mostly silent.  
Thank goodness. Thought Hook.

When Granny came back to order their food, all of them were already tired of being there. They all ordered hamburgers and fries and when the food arrived they scarfed it down as fast as the could. Before they all went their separate ways, Ruby leaned over and whispered in Whale's ear, "Victor, shes is my best friend and he is a crazy psychopath. I can't let her be with him. She loves Gold, as crazy as it may be they love each other."  
Whaled drew Ruby to the side. "We'll make things right I promise. But right now there is nothing we can do. If we tell her not to be with him it will only make her want to do it more and then it will be harder to convince her of the truth."  
Ruby sighed because she knew that Victor was right. She went over to Belel and gaver her a hug.  
"Hey Belle, you wanna come over later tonight? You could stayover, we could watch movies, talk just be girls. You know, like the old days?" Ruby already hada plan forming in her mind, but she needed Belle to agree to the sleepover.  
Belle looked at Hook as if she were asking for permission. He nodded and she turned to Ruby. "Sure thing. I'll need directions to your house."  
"Okay. I'll text them to you later." Ruby replied.  
They hugged again and the men exchanged looks of mutual dislike, then they went their seperate ways.

~  
When Ruby and Whale sat alone on the couch in her home, he looked at her for a long time.  
"Ru, I know that look. What are you planning?"  
Ruby smiled. "I'll tell you about it later." She planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a large red splotch behind.  
She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed Mary Margaret's phone number.  
"Hey Snow, listen do you still have the pictures from my Christmas party and those ones of Gold's pawn shop?"  
Mary Margaret showed up at Ruby's with a few photo albums under her arm.  
"I can't believe you don't just keep them digitally on a computer." Ruby said as she leafed through the pages of one of the books.  
"I like the authenticity of real photo albums." Mary Margaret said with a smile.  
She opened it to the correct part of the album and began removing the pictures of Belle and Gold.  
There were a few of them together at his pawn shop, the cutest was one of him with his arm around her waist and her planting a kiss on his cheek. Then Mary took out the snapshot of Gold and Belle at a Christmas party that Granny had hosted. Belle and Gold both are laughing, unaware that they were being photographed. Both of their lips were covered in frosting, Belles was red and Gold's blue. In the next picture both of their lips have purple frosting on them from when they kissed and mixed the colors.  
There were only a few others with them just in the background but the best of all was a background picture.  
The object of the picture was supposed to be Henry holding the toy hot wheel he had gotten from Granny and Ruby, but in the background you can see Belle and Gold standing under the mistletoe. You can hardly see their faces, but  
His arms were wrapped around her and she had laid her head on his shoulder. You could interpret that as nothing pure, honest-to-goodness, true love.  
"Awwww!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the picture. "That is so sweet! We have to put that one in a frame for Belle to see."  
Mary Margaret produced the back of frames she had went and bought when Ruby told her the plan.  
They put three of their favorite pictures around the living room with Ruby's other pictures of her and Granny, her and Belle, and even one recent one of her and Whale.  
"Looks like you like real pictures too." Snow said jokingly.  
Ruby blushed. "I have them on my laptop, but I like to print a couple of them out. Everyone does that."  
"Mmmhmm." Mary Margaret smiled.  
"Well I've gotta go. Charming and I've got a date tonight." She waggled her eyebrows at Ruby.  
"Okay." Ruby laughed.  
"I'll tell you how things go with Belle."


End file.
